Rocket (Little Einsteins)
Rocket is one of the main characters on Little Einsteins. He is one of the Little Einsteins and their main transportation. Background It is unknown how old is he because his age was never mentioned. Since Rocket used to be part of Leo's baby mobile, he is technically a toy. Yet somehow he advantaged to "grow big" like regular people, though he grew as big as the minimum size of a usual rocket. How he did so is unknown. Despite Rocket's origins, he even had a mobile of his own. Appearance Rocket is a rocket with red metal, red antenna, blue windows and yellow lights. Personality He is nice and friendly, he is trustworthy, loyal and a great friend, and caring with his friends, including his grandmother when he made Rocket Soup for her. Friends His friends are Leo, Quincy, Annie and June. He also has other friends, but they (like him) aren't human, including a young humpback whale. Appearances Little Einsteins Little Einsteins is the only franchise he has ever been shown. He appered in every episode of the Little Einsteins. Rocket's Powers *Rocket has backup boosters. *He can transform into any kind of vehicle like a pirate ship. *To get him to fly, you need to pat to the music. *Rocket has a drum thumper. *Rocket has astronaut suits for each of the Little Einsteins. *Rocket has a special place for conducting on his head. *His second most used tool is his Grab Nabber. *He's got a Pogo Bouncer which helps him bounce over mountains. *Anything you need, he has it. *He has many different sets of buttons that pop out of his dashboard. *On his dashboard he has a light that blinks when he speaks. Gallery Rocket introduces audience.png Little Einsteins Rocket room.JPG Let's Rocket!.jpg June kisses Rocket.JPG Rocket Backup Booster.JPG Rocket Look-and-Listen Scope.jpg Submarine Rocket LE.jpg Rocket Pogo Bouncer.jpg Rocket Elephant form.jpg Rocket chimp legs.jpg Rocket Giraffe.jpg Rocket underwater turbine booster.jpg Rocket pirate ship.jpg Caterpillar Rocket.jpg Firefly Rocket.jpg Fire Truck Rocket.jpg Rocket and his grandmother.jpg Disney Parks He made an appearance at Walt Disney World as a puppet in Disney Junior Live on Stage! in Disney's Hollywood Studios and Magic Kingdom located at Animation Courtyard. Unlike the other Little Einsteins characters, he doesn't meet and greet people. Trivia *He communicates with marimba noises. *Without Rocket, the gang couldn't complete any of their missions. *The Little Einsteins can somehow understand him. *There's a tree in Leo's background that leads to Rocket's room. *Rocket has backup boosters. *He can transform into any kind of vehicle like a pirate ship, a train, or even a fire truck. **In this way, and many other ways, Rocket is similar to the Magic Schoolbus. *To get him to fly, you need to pat to the music. *Rocket has a drum thumper. *Rocket has astronaut suits for each of the Little Einsteins. *Rocket has a special place for conducting on his head. *It is unknown how old is he because his age was never mentioned. *Since Rocket used to be part of a baby mobile, he is technically a toy. Yet somehow he advantaged to "grow big" like regular people. How he did so is unknown. *Although Rocket originated from the baby mobile, he even had a mobile of his own, which can only be seen in "A Galactic Goodnight". However, it did not put him to sleep, but the only way to get him to fall asleep is to count all nine planets for him. Also, he does snore while he's asleep. *Just like all people, Rocket gets hungry, as mentioned in "Rocket Soup". Rocket tends to eat healthy food to get more energy and his absolute favorite is Rocket Soup. *Rocket also had a grandma, who is only seen in the episode "Little Red Rockethood". It is revealed that she lives in Poland. *Rocket can catch hiccups, Called rocket hiccups. *He, a rocket ship, is afraid of mice. *Only a few times has he sung. *His Backup Boosters run on music gas. Which he rarely needs more of. *On his dashboard he has a light that blinks when he speaks. The light changes from blue to red depending on the situation. Category:Little Einsteins characters Category:Vehicles Category:Transportation Category:Characters Category:It's a Small World Category:Machines Category:Flight vehicles Category:Transformed characters Category:Silent characters Category:Disney characters